1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding hinge, especially to a sliding hinge mounted between a base and a cover of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A sliding hinge is commonly used in an electronic device such as a mobile phone, a portable computer and the like. The sliding hinge is mounted between a base and a cover of the electronic device to allow the cover to slide relative to the base. Furthermore, when the cover is disposed at an open position, the cover is capable of further pivoting relative to the base.
A conventional sliding hinge has a resilient positioning assembly connected to the base and the cover of the electronic device. When the cover slides relative to the base, resilient force of the resilient positioning assembly pushes the cover to stay at the open position or the closed position.
The resilient force of one resilient positioning assembly may be sufficient for holding the base and the cover of the small-sized mobile phone to stay at specific positions. However, as for the large-sized portable computer such as a tablet computer, the resilient force of the conventional sliding having only one resilient positioning assembly is insufficient for holding the base and the cover at the specific positions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a sliding hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.